The Next Generation Of Z
by Young SSJ Isaac
Summary: This story takes place during the 7 years between the Cell saga and Buu saga, for the beginning part Gohan is 13 years old but he will age during the story. He can control his SSJ2 form mostly but that wont stop the problem and "experience" ahead... *CONTAINS LEMON*
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Someone New

BEFORE I START THIS, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO SORRY IF ITS SHORT AND NOT THE BEST

*THERE IS LEMON BUT NOT IN THIS CHAPTER*

It started out as a regular day, the birds chirping and the land filled with calm nature...peace. It's been 2 years since the defeat of Cell and all the Z-Fighters were enjoying themselves. Gohan's head popped out of the water, _"This fish should be enough for me"_ thought Gohan as he brought the 400lb fish out of of the shimmering blue, clear lake. _"This fish is strangely small to be 400lb"_ he thought as he examined it a bit more.

 _"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_ screamed Goten. As soon as he heard that, he rushed to his little brother to find out why he screamed so loud. When he opened the door, he found his brother's toy broken in two at Goten's feet.

 _"Again, this is like the 20th toy he's broken this week"_ thought Gohan chuckling slightly.

Out of nowhere came Chi Chi at surprising speed to help her 3 year old son."Goten what happened?!" said Chi Chi "He just broke another toy again"said Gohan to answer his mother's question" Oh boy, what am gonna do with you Goten? Your as destructive as your father was when he was little..." A moment of silence was heard after. em"Well anyway, you guys hungry?" she asked sounding very enthusiastic.

 _"Oh boy, you bet mom"_ said Gohan happy to change the subject. As the the young saiyan finished his meal(with plates and bowls everywhere)he hurried back to his room to put his signature purple gi on, but decided to wear his orange one instead. As he ran to the door, Chi Chi angrily shouted _"GOHAN WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING, YOU HAVE LOTS OF STUDYING TO DO!"_ Gohan stopped and turned to his mother, saying he was just going to the library to read. The angry look on Chi Chi's face disappeared, and instead was replaced with relief.

 _"Oh well okay, but Gohan please put some normal clothes on instead of your Martial Arts gi"_ she said, before he could bolt out the door. With that he quickly ran back to his room and switched his gi for a white shirt and cargo pants. _"See ya later mom"_ Gohan shouted as flew away.

As Gohan flew near town he decided it was better if he walked there instead. As Gohan walked up to the library, he saw that it was closed. _"Aww man,_ I thought they were open today."Gohan said as he read the sign, _"Eww their fumigating today"_ he said as he made a gagging sound. As he was walking down the street he heard alarms blazing around the corner.

There in the middle of the street was a truck with 3 guys in the back, shooting up a police car. Gohan sighed heavily, _"Why don't bad guys ever learn"_. He saw a nearby alley and ran into it, **_"If I transform into a Super Saiyan, then people shouldn't recognize me"_ ** Gohan thought as he powered up to Super Saiyan with no effort. Gohan turned around thinking he heard someone but pushed the thought aside since he didn't see anyone. He sensed something, but thought it was just a cat. He than realized people would recognized his clothes, luckily he had an undershirt on. So he took off his shirt and put it on a nearby laundry line so it wouldn't get dirty or stolen.

 _"YEAH, COPS AIN'T GOT NOTHIN ON US"_ said one thug _"THIS IS WAY TOO EASY"_ shouted the other. _"It won't be for much longer."_ The thugs than turned to see a blonde pre-teen with turquoise eyes standing to their right eyeing them down. Laughter is all that could be heard from the thugs on the truck, _"AND JUST WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT KID"_ the thug in the back of the truck said, aiming his gun at the teen. Suddenly Gohan disappeared from where he was standing, only to reappear in front of the thug who was pointing the gun at him.

All you could hear was the bending of metal as Gohan bent the thug's machine gun with little to no effort "WHAT! HOW DID YO-" BAM, only to be cut off by a light-kick to the head knocking him out. Gohan than appeared in front of another thug, punching him to the ground. "YOU'VE MADE A BIG MISTAAAKE" screamed another thug unloading his whole ammo clip into Gohan, only to be surprised when the teen moves his arms in all directions, than to suddenly raise one arm to drop all the bullets the thug fired. Gohan than kicked the man right in his face knocking him out. "WHAT WHO IS THIS WEIRDO?! COME ON WE GOTTA GO NOW" screamed the thug in the passenger seat and the car drove off. Gohan than raised his arm and yelled _"HYAA"_ , as he sent out a force of ki tipping the van over.

 _"Wow" "Amazing" "Who was that guy"_ was all that was heard as people in the forming crowd tried to grasp what just happened in front of them. All except one, one who saw everything, saw him transform, see's him getting his shirt...it was a raven-haired girl about the same age as Gohan, and that girl's name...was Videl Satan.

Videl watched as the young warrior grabbed his shirt from the laundry line and started walking down the sidewalk. _"HEY KID"_ she shouted as Gohan walked away. Gohan turned to see who was yelling, and was suddenly in a transe as he saw what looked to be the most beautiful and prettiest sight he had ever laid his eyes upon. A girl his age with eyes as blue as the ocean, a long black silk-like ponytail that had ran down a little past he shoulders, a white tee shirt and light-blue shorts, than green boots with black knee-high socks and black fingerless gloves.

Gohan didn't realize he was staring at the girl which in turn made him and the girl blush a deep shade of red. Gohan focused and asked very shaking _"Umm...y-yes?"_ Videl than stopped blushing and asked _"how did you go blonde in the alley and beat up those guys easily?"_ Gohan than instantly remembered sensing something while he was changing and regretted thinking it was just a cat. _"Well...umm...you see...it's bec-"_ as he was cut off when Videl ran up closer to him _"Save it, I already know your the golden fighter and I bet people would like to know who you really are too"_ she said in an almost threatening tone. Gohan immediately panicked as Videl showed him a video of him transforming and fighting on her cell phone, _"Please, the only reason I transformed was because I don't want to invade my family's privacy"_ he said nervously as the girl leaned against the wall crossing her arms. _"So what, the truth is the truth and your family can adjust to being in the spotlight just like mine did"_ she said which confused Gohan for a second wondering how she was famous. _"Not to be rude or anything but could you tell me who you are so I at least understand what you mean"_ he asked with a confused look on his face. Videl obviously confused on how this kid didn't know who she was said "I'm Videl...Videl Satan" she said with a hint of pride in her voice.

 _"Oh I see, she's Mr. Satan's daughter"_ he thought getting side tracked a little, _"But Videl please don't tell anyone or post that video online, please"_ Gohan said trying to keep his family's identity unknown. _"Well maybe, only if you teach me how to fly and if you do, than I will consider deleting the footage and keeping your secret"_ said Videl, Gohan than sighed _"Well I guess it shouldn't be too hard to teach you I guess"_ Gohan said. _"Great than we'll get started right away, but before I go where do you live since your the one training me?"_ she asking curiously. _"You heard of section 439 East, that where I live"_ Gohan said, thinking that wasn't far to him. Videl's eyes grew to the size of the moon (metaphorically) as she said in her head **_"that place it like 600 miles away."_** With that said and done, Gohan ran back, he turned as he ran shouting, _"SEE YA TOMORROW VIDEL"_ as he turned the corner. Gohan made sure no one was looking, and flew away with a smile on his face. The smile wasn't just because he saved his secret, but more so because he had a girl coming over.

That smile quickly faded as he realized what his mother was gonna say about it...

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY SO FAR. IF YOU LIKED IT AND WANNA SEE MORE JUST FOLLOW AND REVIEW IT

I TRIED TO KEEP IT AS TO THE ORIGINAL AS POSSIBLE FOR THE ONES THAT KNEW AS THEY READ, IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES OR MISSPELLS, PLEASE COMMENT SO I CAN FIX THEM

I WANT GOHAN TO HAVE SOME KIND OF KNOWLEDGE OR RELATIONSHIP WITH VIDEL IF THERE GONNA END UP TOGETHER...

FEEL FREE TO ASK QUESTIONS, WHICH I WILL PICK AND ANSWER THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS

*THERE WILL BE LEMON BETWEEN GOHAN AND VIDEL DURING A CHAPTER IN THE FUTURE*


	2. Chapter 2: Friends and Enemies

BEFORE I START THIS I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I WANT TO BUILD GOHAN AND VIDEL'S RELATIONSHIP A BIT BEFORE ANY ACTION OR ADVENTURE STARTS SINCE THEY WILL BE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE TOGETHER SOON

QUICK REMINDER WHEN THE FONT IS LIKE _"THIS"_ IT MEANS SOMEONE IS TALKING OUT LOUD, IF THE FONT IS **BOLD** THAN THAT MEANS THEIR TALKING IN THEIR HEAD OR WHATEVER YOU WANNA CALL IT

Gohan woke with up early with excitement in his mind, not only because he gets to train, but he gets to hang out with Videl more. He looked at his clock to see what time it _"8:28"_ he muttered wondering what he was gonna do till she arrived. Matter of fact Gohan didn't realize what time she would actually come, with that said he put his purple gi on and went to eat breakfast.

After Gohan was done eating Chi Chi asked out of nowhere, _"So Gohan...when's your girlfriend coming over?_ poor Gohan looked like he was a stick of dynamite about to explode because of how hard he was blushing.

 _"Mom! She's not my girlfriend"_ even though he wanted to say she was with every inch of his power. _"I'm just training her because she asked if I could teach her how to fly..." "Okay...whatever you say son"_ Chi Chi said as she turned to wash the dishes with a big smirk on her face.

Gohan left to wait near the big field next to their home, **"this should be perfect for flight lessons"** he thought. Almost exactly as he finished that thought, came a an airplane which stopped and landed a few feet from Gohan. Out stepped Videl with the same clothes on as yesterday closing the door saying _"Thanks mom!"_ than the airplane took off.

 _"Hey Gohan"_ Videl said as she causally walked towards him. _"Hey Videl"_ said Gohan shakily. After saying their hello's Gohan suggested he tell Videl about ki first before they started...as he finished talking he decided to demonstrate what ki looked like in case Videl thought he was lying. Gohan raised his arms a little before making a small energy ball between his hands.

 _"Woah..."_ was all Videl could say as she saw Gohan make a small light ball out of nothing appear between his hands. _"Haha, see I told you and now you try to make one. Remember to concentrate and relax though okay?"_ he said as the energy dissipated into nothing with a big grin on his face.

Videl did the same as Gohan did and tried to make a energy ball but do to this being her first time, she didn't even get a spark. Than she looked up at Gohan with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Gohan sighing thought **_"Oh boy, this might take awhile"_**

As the week went by Videl began to understand how ki worked and eventually got the hang of controlling it, not soon after she soon learned how to fly or float if you want to be specific. _"Look at her, only 8 days and she's already flying around. Pretty fast too"_ he said as he saw her whiz above was all you could here on Videl's side, **"I can't believe I'm flying and it only took a couple days"** she thought as she stopped and start to hover for a little catching her breath.

She glance over at Gohan with admiration in her eyes as Gohan smiled and gave her a thumbs in which she returned happily. Than out of nowhere Gohan sensed a ridiculous strong ki in the sky.

 **"What is that I'm sensing...feels like Frieza's** **ki but different!"** as he quickly rose to the air. _"Whats wrong Gohan"_ asked Videl as she sensed something too but only barely since this ki thing is still new to her.

" _Someone is approaching earth, and judging by the way their ki feels, I don't think their friendly..."_ he said as he turned to Videl with a serious look on his face.

One by one all the Z fighter's sensed the threat and immediately got their battle gear on and headed towards the ki signature.

 _"Are sure this is good idea to head to that energy signature, we could just let Gohan and them handle it"_ said Krillin as her and 18 were flying from Kame House,

 _"of course I'm sure Krillin so stop being scared and lets go."_

 _"Ok...Ok lets go"_ said Krillin giving up hope of convincing his wife.

 _"Tien do you feel that energy, its feels like that Frieza guy Trunks killed..."_ said Chiaotzu shaking slightly.

" _I know, it feels incredible...its way outta my league but I can still help! Chiaotzu stay here, this is too dangerous for you"_ to which Chiaotzu nodded as Tien dashed off.

 **"Who is this person...well whoever this is, their power is almost as big as Cell's..."** he thought fearfully.

As Gohan and Videl neared the ki signature Gohan sensed someone else already there, someone he knew while Videl was a little nervous.

 _"Hello Piccolo!"_ Gohan said as he ran up to the tall, green Namekian, while Videl stayed back recognizing who Piccolo was from school.

 _"Is that the Demon King Piccolo from the textbooks...because it looks just like him"_ she whispered fearfully (RACIST COMMENT ALERT)

Piccolo simply chuckled as he said _"I'm not the Demon King anymore so you don't have to worry"_ to Videl who took a step back out wondering how he heard her. Piccolo noticed this and answered her what she as thinking.

 _"And I heard you because my sense of hearing is way beyond humans. You could go back to the city and whisper something and I still could of heard what you said"_ as he turned and continued looking at the sky.

Soon Tien and Yamcha showed up in their regular Martial Arts Gi's landing a few feet away from the others.

 _"Hey guys long time no see"_ said Yamcha as he joked, to which Tien nodded to everyone until he noticed a girl next to Gohan.

 _"Hey Gohan, is that your girlfriend or something"_ he asked, and was even more confused when Gohan and Videl turned into tomatoes.

 _"Ooooooh Gohan my man, look at you"_ said Yamcha joked as he playfully punched Gohan in the shoulder in which made Gohan blush even harder. _"So you gonna introduce her or what"_ said Yamcha noticing how much Gohan was blushing.

 _"Well guys...she's not my girlfriend firstly"_ Gohan said to which Yamcha raised an eyebrow too _"She just wanted to learn how to-"_ and was cut out by Krillin's yell as he and 18 arrived.

 _"Hey Krillin, hey 18 but Krillin my man, where you been bro and why do you suddenly have hair?"_ asked Yamcha to which Gohan and Tien chuckled to, as he walked up to Krillin noticing the black hair on his one bald head.

 _"Well its kinda of a long story see-"_ but everyone than noticed the Frieza ship come into view as they sensed an ENORMOUS power inside. When the ship landed hundreds upon hundreds on soldiers came out flying towards the Z-Fighter firing their beams straight at them. Gohan than picked Videl up bridal style to save her from the beams coming towards them, gently setting her down behind a big boulder.

 _"You okay Videl?"_ asked Gohan worried making sure no enemies were near.

 _"Yeah I'm fine, a little shaken up but I'm good'_ she said to relieve her friend. _"But who are those guys over there"_ as she pointed to where all the rest of the Z-Fighters were, pummeling the Frieza soldiers

 _"Those are Frieza's men, and I know what your thinking but I'll tell you the whole story later, but now just stay here and keep safe alright?"_ he told his best friend.

 _"I will, be careful out there"_ she told Gohan in which he nodded in return, than started flying towards the battle.

When he got to the battle, he instantly punched a soldier in the gut and elbowing another, he flew to where the most were and using his speed punched and kicked 30 soldiers before they knew what was happening. The other soldiers saw what just happened, and at least 50 of them surrounded Gohan to which he than let his ki explode throwing all of them off him at once.

 _"How many are there, I feel like I've beat up 100 soldiers already!"_ shouted Yamcha as he knocked 2 soldiers at once to the ground.

 _"I don't know, but we have to keep fighting."_ As he dodged a kick,"HYAAA!" he yelled, as he fired an energy wave to towards group of soldiers knocking them all unconscious as they flew to the ground.

 _"Hey 18, you holding okay"_ as he knocked two soldiers into each other and kicked another one away.

 _"Ha ,are you kidding these guys are nothing. You should be more worried about yourself than me"_ as she landing an uppercut on a big guy who flew into the sky and turned into a shooting star.

 _"Huh, these guys are weaklings compared to me. I still sense that enormous power though"_ Piccolo said as he backhanded a blue humanoid alien away.

Almost every soldier was on the ground as Tien knocked out the last one.

 _"Is that it"_ Yamcha said outta breath _"Did we win"_ immediately after he said that, 1000 more soldiers came out the ship telling their battle crys.

 _"Aww man, why does nothing ever go my way!"_ he said annoyed switch back to his battle stance.

 _"BIG BANG!"_

All the Z-Fighters looked up to see Vegeta charging his energy outta his hand.

 _"EVERYONE MOVE NOW!"_ shouted Piccolo as he realized what was about to happen.

Everyone flew away and as Vegeta finished charging his move.

"ATTACK!" shouted Vegeta as he released his attack killing all the unconscious and conscious soldiers while also destroying half of the Frieza ship.

"Hmph, well that takes care of that" said Vegeta with his arms crossed.

Everyone gasp as a figure in a brown robe rose from the carnage...

 _"You just made a big mistake...another reason to kill you all..."_ said the hooded stranger.

 _"Oh really, your going to kill me"_ Vegeta said with a chuckle and smirk as he turned Super Saiyan with his arms still crossed. _"Who are you if I may ask"_

 _"You killed my Father...I'm only here for vengence"_ the stranger said as he removed his hood reveiling himself as a frost demon.

The next view words made everyone skip a heartbeat.

 _"My name is Froze...Son of Frieza!"_

 _DUN DUN DUUH!_

 _CLIFFHANGERS, YOU GOTTA LOVE THEM_

 _BUT IF YOU ENJOYED MAKE SURE TO REVIEW AND COMMENT AND FEEL FREE TO ASK ANYTHING_

 _IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES OR MISSPELLS, PLEASE COMMENT SO I CAN FIX THEM_


	3. FIX & UPDATE

QUICK UPDATE

TO THOSE WHO READ THE FIRST 2 CHAPTERS BEFORE THIS UPDATE

I'VE FIXED CHAPTER 1 SINCE THERE WAS A PROBLEM WITH IT BEING THE SAME AS THE SECOND CHAPTER

THE REASON WAS PROBABLY BECAUSE I'M USING THE APP TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS INSTEAD OF USING A COMPUTER TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW

ALSO WOULD LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT I HAVE EXAMS AND TESTING SO THE CHAPTERS MIGHT COME SLOWER

I'VE READ SOME OTHER STORIES AND NOTICED HOW DESCRIPTIVE AND DETAILED THEY WERE COMPARED TO MINE.

I WILL TRY TO BE MORE DESCRIPTIVE AND DETAILED SINCE I SAW A COMMENT SAYING THAT EVERYTHING GOT SERIOUS REALLY QUICK

(THANK YOU BY THE WAY)

IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE STORIES I READ, HERE ARE THE NAMES

 _BREAK THROUGH THE LIMIT_

 _THE FORGOTTEN PAST OF THE EARTHLING SAIYAN_

ANYWAYS FEEL FREE TO COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF STORY SO FAR, IN CASE IT'S NOT GOOD OR IF IT'S TOO COMPLICATED OR SILLY

WITH THAT ALL SAID, THANK YOU GUYS AGAIN FOR READING MY STORY AND I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY

CHECK EVERY 2-3 DAYS FOR A NEW CHAPTER

SORRY FOR THE PROBLEM

:D


	4. Sad Update 2

I KNOW THIS STORY JUST STARTED AND SOME PEOPLE ACTUALLY ENJOY IT

IT PAINS ME TO SAY THAT I WILL BE TAKING A BREAK FROM CONTINUING THIS STORY FROM THIS DAY FORWARD

THE REASON IS BECAUSE I'M HAVING PROBLEMS WITH MY GRADES, AND I ALSO HAVE ALL THESE TESTS THAT I HAVE TO STUDY FOR

I'M TRULY SORRY TO ALL YOU WHO HAVE READ MY STORY

THE GOOD NEWS IS THAT I'M NOT COMPLETELY STOPPING HERE THO,

I WILL TRY TO POST CHAPTERS IN THE MEANTIME BUT THEY WILL NOT BE FRQUENTLY

AGAIN I'M REALLY SORRY TO ALL WHO READ THIS, AND I HOPE YOU CAN ALL UNDERSTAND

\- Isaac


End file.
